It's Just a Game
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: {Tales of Graces AU School Fanfiction} "Love, friendship and everything else seems to be the most important things lately. Everybodies so wahooshy that it's onfusing to know who's friends anymore. There's this knew kid that evetyone else in the group knows. Nobody will explain anythingto me! Agh! Guess I'll just have to play by ear. Til' next time, diary! Buh-bye! - Pascal."


**Pascal's POV**

* * *

"And this is the west hall!" He kept speaking but all I could hear was my heart beat. I didn't get like this. I was the spunky one who didn't acquire feelings for boys even though I had him.

Huburt Oswell. He was showing me around the school. This was our senior year here and every summer, I would forget the entire landscape of the building I'd spent three previous years in. He always volunteered when someone else in our group could have easily done it. Someone with less piercing eyes and less abnormal hair. Not like I could be talking when it came to the hair, mine was white and red.

"My father made an extra large donation this year so all of us with have the same schedule. Just follow me around, Pas."

"That sounds awesome!" I exclaimed, shaking off the feelings. My lips turned into a smile and I placed my hand onto his shoulder. A light pink brushed his cheeks but he threw it off and adjusted his uniform tie instead.

"Little bro! Stop with the thing!" I exclaimed while walking into the class. A sigh was heard from behind me but I knew he was smiling. That's the way he is. The way I like it.

* * *

**Huburt's POV**

* * *

She was infuriating! Pascal always losing her memory! I don't know how she was so close in grades with me! I'd skipped a grade; Damn it, I was better than her! Except I wasn't. I knew I wasn't. I liked her a lot. She was the best. I could never say that, just as she couldn't. The bumbling fool was well- a fool.

I walked behind her and fumed into my seat next to my older brother. He was talking to Cheria and didn't notice my condition at that moment. He never noticed me when she was around. Hell, he didn't care and I'd like to say I didn't either. All Asbel Lhant cared about was football and Cheria. He was a selfish boy.

"Hubert!" I heard someone call. I was in a thought at that moment, so looking up would be too bothersome. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I linked my eyes and adjusted my glasses. Peering up, it was the vice principle, Captain Malik Caesar.

Stumbling to my feet, I almost tripped but maintained my stature. My right handed lifted and I saluted him, "Yes sir!"

He chuckled at my reaction, as he did every time. He would always tell me that wasn't needed but it was only respectful for a veteran. The way he dressed and carried himself, all together needed to be respected also. He was a modest man at the young age of 35. Captain was in the war but got injured. The Lord knows why he decided to become the boss of a school but alas, he did.

"Oswell." he spoke with a smile, "Come with me." He turned his back swiftly and being the student I was, I followed. It's not that I sucked up to the teachers but respect. Yes, respect. If I respected them, I might do even better than I am. _If_ that was possible. The only thing that got on my nerves was the other students harsh words. Calling me some names for trying to be a good student and respectful. As of late, they have died down a bit but every once and a while, it will be muttered by some hooligan.

Once outside the room, he scolded a few stray students not in class. The only thing that made him indifferent from any teachers or security here was that he spoke with a chuckle and a smile. One that made you feel like he was only doing it for the better good of you and not his job. Captain Malik gave concern for most of the delinquents and few nice people inside of this forsaken building. Even though, it was certainly not his place to put you into his crowded heart, you always seemed to be smoshed inside against some stranger.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, with precision.

"We have a new student today. I'd like you to give a tour. Sorry for the late notice, I know you already gave Ms. Pascal her's already!" he chuckled at his little joke and I sighed internally. Outside of my mind, I nodded with a jolt and a fresh use of the word, "Yes."

The Captain went onto explain how this new boy was the son of somebody important in the world. When I asked, he stated he couldn't disclose that information. At the end, he laughed which probably meant he was joking. Either way, from the initial reaction, this guy might be someone to have on my side. Malik went off in his own direction. He was yelling at some trouble maker to call him by the name of 'Malik' inside of principle; so I was off on my own.

The halls were quiet enough. It was good, in my taste. The few stray bums that lay lined on the edges of the halls were there but it seemed they always were. Silent except for a few whispers. Ever so still, as if they had passed on into the next life. The only thing that arose was there chests. From their heartbeat. From their breathing. That's the only way I knew I wouldn't have to call the hospital.

I rounded the corner towards the office only to see a familiar face. I wouldn't remember the name. My mind wasn't even filtering suggestions for this person. It was odd, in a sense. My mind was always faster but this person put a stump. I almost felt bad for not remembering who this way. The same look was on the face right in front of mine. Snapping myself together, I cleared my throat and made a turn. "Right this way."

* * *

**Asbel's POV**

* * *

"Are you even listening?!" I heard Cheria say. In the truth, I wasn't. She'd been going on and on about the same thing. How she'd never find love- or was it getting the best grades this year- or was it thinking she wouldn't make the cheerleading team-? Well, whatever it was: I'd heard it a million times over. I figured I could wing the conversation.

"Of course I am!" I replied, in a false shocked tone. Cheria spat out a small sharp breath and stood up. _Oh no._ Whenever she did that if we were both sitting, she was angry. This was her way to show she was better than me in a form. If she was taller, than of course that would be better. At least, that's what she thougt. I didn't have the heart to tell her being taller didn't win the argument.

"Asbel Lhant!" she exclaimed. God damn, I hated it when she did that! I hated arguing with her. I wanted her to laugh and be happy not pissed off. "Whenever I'm having a problem, you never listen! I just need help and you don't listen when I speak-"

At that moment, I stood up and placed my arms on her shoulders. A smile crawled onto my lips and I shook my head. "I was listening, Cheria. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." Even though most of that was a lie, it got her to calm down for the moment. We both took our seats just as Hubert walked in.

Even though I'd seen him only an hour ago, he had a fresh new aura when he walked inside. He seemed pissed off but happy. That was normal for him though. Oh. Now I get it. Pascal rushed in seconds before him. Pretty sure they're in love or something. Don't know.

They could be dating and I wouldn't know. Hubert isn't one to convey feelings with any kind of emotion. After the whole divorce and then remarriage and Dad passing away stuff...he's been off. It's been seven years and I haven't been able to read his expression. When our parents got the divorce, Hubert grew close to who our Mother re-married. His step-father. Ours, in a sense.

So when they divorced and our Mom and Dad got back together; Hubert stayed with the man. My brother even changed his last name to, 'Oswell'. A few months back, his step-father passed away and he placed back into the Lhant home. The bluenette was always resentful and strayed away from our manor. When our father passed away a month ago, it got worse.

Even though it was only within the past few weeks, it felt like an old memory I buried six feet down. Some nights, Hubert didn't come home from wherever the hell he went. The only thing reassuring our mother was that he was not much of a drinker or partier at the ripe age of seventeen. It wasn't until the night before school started we were able to see him all of the day.

Within all my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the Captain leave with Hubert. The only thing that broke me out was the teacher entering the classroom. She banged the ruler against the chalkboard in an attempt to get everyone's attention. Of course, the noise worked; as it always had.

"Hello everyone!" she exclaimed in a cheerful manner, "How was your summer?" Across the room there were muffled whispers but no real answer. Everybody seemed to be tired but that's on them. Not saying I wasn't either but at least I could keep my eyes open.

"As most of you hopefully remember, I'm Ms. Emeraude. Pleased to make your aquintance." She continued to talk about how her Summer went but I didn't pay attention. This teacher always struck a bit of a nerve with me. The green haired lady always seemed like she was out to get my 'crew', as she called them, into trouble.

No matter if we weren't doing anything even somewhat worth while at grtting in trouble, she went out of her way to bring it to the Captain's attention. For the start of the first year, she was super cool! I mean, I trusted her and she was somebody to talk to! Then she began to have different intentions but- nothing I can really do about it anymore!

* * *

**Hubert's POV**

* * *

I walked and gave him the same exact tour I'd previously given. He followed silently, but I could tell her had the same thing running throughout his mind. Who was this boy? Why do I know him? How do I know him? I cleared my dry throat and turned to the blonde, "Do you have your schdule?"

A slight nod and a un-torn, un-crumpled piece of paper was shoved towards my hands. I studied it with my quick eyes and spotted the name._ Richard._ My throat went as dry as it was the moment before. Of course, I couldn't let him know I knew. Scanning the lower part of the paper, I saw he had the same class list as I did. "Well, a tour may not be necessary. You have the same classes as me this semester so simply follow me."

I saw that the blonde's face turned confused. As did most kids when they learned about the schdule making that went on at this school. The way is worked was that they seperated the kids by brain level. I was grouped with Pascal, Cheria, and for some reason, Asbel. We all go around to the same classes together and such, having the same daily routine. It get's very annoying.

The chat ceased and he bean to follow me. Being shadowed was somewhat strange, especially when it was a diplomats son. However, I was of high stature also and gave off an intimidating vibe. My footsteps shook fear into many people around me and it felt damn good.

Entering the classroom, there were loud gasps and somewhat moan sounding noises. There was no sexual innuendo but the females were still getting off on the sight. I avoided the awkward teacher talk and took the seat I had sat in before.

* * *

**Cheria's POV**

* * *

Ms. Emeraude made a rude face at the new boy. How dare she! This new boy walks into the room and she doesn't like him because he walked in with Hubert! That lady was always being rude and I'm just about fed up with it!

As I was about to stand up and put the woman in her place, her face cracked into a smile. "Hello, Mr.-" She paused and looked at her sheet, "Richard. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Richard...Could it be?! The possibility of this childhood friend... of him being here was up in the sky. This could either be horrible or a blessing. We ended on strange terns with the blonde, back when we were just kids. His father was an important man and making him, an important little boy.

He visited for some of a summer seven years ago. We all bonded. More so, him and Asbel. I glanced over to Asbel to see if he had realized too. His face was raw with conflicting emotions. I knew that Asbel would think about Richard sometimes. The two had made amazing memories that had disappeared as the blonde's back was turned.

Once he was gone, Asbel took us out to the capital to see Richard again. He had no maul intentions, just set on getting back the boy that made him laugh. It was horrible how we were treated. Richard came with open arms, however his family didn't. Something happened and it's all kind of blurry within my mind. In the end: We were never to return.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

* * *

I hadn't wanted to move to a city I'd only visited once. There were so many vacant memories surrounding it that if was hard to think back on the shaken past. Now, I would be forced to act my age. Grow up more than. Already had. My father had thought moving me back to a place I'd loved when I was younger, was a smashing idea.

My father is in a position that is passed through bloodline in the government. Unless, you're in the position or in the running for it: There's no way to know exactly what it is. Within the pas year, my Uncle had decided he wanted the power. He'd sent people to kill my Father and as of late, none succeeded.

However, to the bright side of living there was a downside of the media. They had made up thousands of rumors so to counter it all; my Father had decided to adopt another son and move the two of us here. I hadn't met him yet.

All I knew was that his name was Lambda.

* * *

_**Heyo.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**I'll try to update as fast as I can.**_

_**Please leave kind reviews with suggestions of what you would like to see!**_

_**See you next time!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Cam**_


End file.
